Their Life is Over
by Tali NCIS-Gleek Fan
Summary: McAbby and Tiva have families. Well... they did. This story is the children explaining how their parents lives were ruined,how they got their names,how their parents fell in love and most importantly what happened to them...
1. Talia

Their Life is Over

Talia

Hi! Nice to meet you. Who am I? You ask. I'm one of the things that ruined my parents life. What's my name? Talia,six. No I'm not Ziva's sister. I'm her daughter. Ziva David and Tony Dinozzo are my parents. Now how I ruined my parents life is a long story. I'm not the only one telling this story my brother's going to help and my cousins too. Our story isn't a happy ending it never was going to be one. It all happened because our parents fell in love. How is another a happened to us is another. Where we got our names another story as well. There are four stories for our life I expect you to listen to all of them. My story to tell how we ruined our parents lives.


	2. Arin

Arin

Hi! My name is Arin. You've met my sister Talia. I'm four. You've heard from Talia we each have our story to tell. A story we have decided to tell. Four kids four stories. My job is to tell you how we got our names it's a simplish story but that doesn't matter it's my job and I like it. Well here I go...


	3. Jenny

Jenny

Hi! My name is Jenny I'm cousins are Talia and Arin. I have one sister. As you have probably already heard I have a story to tell to. Mine is how our parents fell in love. So romantic. It's my favorite story. And here it goes...


	4. Kelly

Kelly

Hi! My name is Kelly I'm 3. You've met my sister Jenny. My cousins Talia and Arin. Talia is morbid. Arin is simple. Jenny is romantic. I'm informative and sweet as they say I'm going to tell you what happened to us and that's all that matters. Here's my story...


	5. How We Ruined Our Parents Lives

Chapter 5

My parents,Ziva and Tony, were happy so were my Uncle Tim and Aunt Abby. Ziva and Tony had 2 kids Talia and Arin and Tim and Abby had 2 daughters Jenny and Kelly. Jenny was 7,Talia 6,Arin 4 and Kelly 3. The parents started to fight over money the same thing every couple fights over. Until both couples ended up divorcing. They fought over the kids. The kids themselves got tired of it and went to their Grandpa Gibbs who got full custody of Talia,Arin,Jenny and Kelly. The kids felt horrible for deciding to live with their grandpa but thought it was best. This is how they ruined their lives. What the parents wanted more than anything were their children and would've gotten back together for them but the children never went back.


	6. How We Got Our Names

Chapter 6

Our names are special. There is a reason we have them. I'll start with Talia's. Talia Caitlin. Talia comes from my mom's dead sister. Caitlin comes from my dads dead partner. My name Arin Jethro . Arin because my mom's dead brother was named Ari but my dad didn't want me named after a killer but still wanted to respect my mom's wishes so they named me Aaron but spelled Arin instead with Ari in it. Jethro because that's my grandpa's middle name and goes by it often so I honor him. Now Jenny Kate is Jenny for the dead director of NCIS my parents friend and Kate for my mom's dead best friend (same person as Caitlin). And lastly the most sentimental as my mom said Kelly Shannon. Kelly for my grandpa's dead daughter and Shannon for his dead wife. Our names are special and I hope you understand that.


	7. How Our Parents Met

Chapter 7

How our parents met is complicated but not very long. My mom and aunt had gotten shot when my Aunt Ziva went to visit my mom in her lab. While they were in comas (in separate rooms) my dad and my uncle told them they were in love with them. They didn't know my mom and aunt could hear them. Anyway after coming out of comas they confronted the men and ended up dating,marrying and then having kids. Sorta like... Tim and Abby sitting in a tree kissing first comes love then comes marriage and then comes a baby in a baby carriage and …... Ziva and Tony sitting in a tree kissing first comes love then comes marriage and then comes a baby in a baby carriage. Like that well that's how they met so romantic.


	8. What Happened To Us

Chapter 8

Wow I'm last aren't I. What happened to us is the biggest question you all ask. Well you all know my parents and my aunt and uncle worked for NCIS (**N**aval **C**riminal **I**nvestigative **S**ervice). When my dad uncle and grandpa went to arrest the man who shot my mom and aunt the guy started shooting up a storm and my dad uncle and grandpa killed him(on accident). Well his 10 year old son witnessed the whole thing and 10 years later decided to get revenge. This was when I was 3 Arin 4, Talia 6 and Jenny 7. Well he was 20 and saw my sisters and I playing in my grandpa's living room. My grandpa never had a lock and forgot to install one after we came to live with him. Well this guy Kyle came in and threatened if we screamed he would shoot us. Then he asked us who our parents were as soon as he found out who our dad's were and our grandpa he lost it He shot each of us in the head with a gun with a silencer. He walked out leaving the gun behind. My grandpa came up from working on his boat to ask if we wanted lunch. He walked into the living room expecting to find four happy children playing instead he found four dead children laying in a huge pool of blood. He called our parents who cried and called the police who soon caught the man and convicted him. He died in prison 2 days afterwards. Apparently if you get put in jail for murdering children you don't survive long. That is our story. Those are our families storieas remember them becareful and never take anything or any one for granted.


End file.
